


Доктор. Краткий обзор и руководство к действию

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg





	Доктор. Краткий обзор и руководство к действию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spotter's Guide to the Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431566) by [dbskyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbskyler/pseuds/dbskyler). 



> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

**Часть первая: Итак, вы хотите найти Доктора.**

Сначала хорошенько подумайте. Вы _уверены_ , что хотите найти Доктора? В конце концов, находиться с ним рядом – не самое безопасное занятие на свете. Приблизьтесь к нему слишком близко и вас сожгут, или распылят, или взорвут, или выкинут из шлюза в открытый космос, или оставят где-то в странном месте с новым мужем. А может быть, вы обнаружите, что ваше прошлое внезапно исчезло, и вы никогда не существовали на самом деле, что делает получение кредита практически невозможным. Поверьте нам.

Но если вам по вкусу с шумом нестись сквозь пространство и время, вы жаждете опасностей, приключений и у вас есть склонность украшать граффити экспонаты в музеях и скалы, тогда, возможно, Доктор – именно тот, кто вам нужен. И полезная информация, изложенная ниже, как раз для вас. 

**Часть вторая: Как найти Доктора.**

Ваши шансы встретить Доктора велики, если вы – человек женского пола в возрасте от шестнадцати до сорока лет. Если нет, то шансы не в вашу пользу, но не отчаивайтесь и все равно попытайтесь. Удачи.

Есть много способов найти Доктора и получить приглашение путешествовать с ним в ТАРДИС. И хотя абсолютных гарантий мы дать не можем, описанная ниже процедура как правило эффективна:

1) Подвергните себя опасности. Предпочтительнее, если это будет опасность, угрожающая всему миру. Любая угроза всему миру сгодится, но лучше всего, если в этом будут замешаны инопланетяне. Советуем остановить свой выбор на Далеках, так как несмотря на бескрайность вселенной и законы вероятности, Доктор сталкивается с ними регулярно и неизбежно. 

(Важное правило ТБ: не дразните Далеков, независимо от того, насколько смешными кажутся вам их вантузы.)

2) Как только Доктор появится, сделайте так, чтобы он вас заметил. Лучшим способом долго время считалось кричать по-настоящему громко и хорошо, но позднее, многие отмечали, что добивались лучших результатов, спасая Доктору жизнь. Не стесняйтесь попробовать оба способа одновременно. 

3) Будьте полезны и эффективны, но раз или два попадите в ситуацию, где спасти понадобится вас. Например, некоторые люди добились успеха, дав себя загипнотизировать. При любых обстоятельствах, не забывайте постоянно интересоваться у Доктора, что происходит, даже если вы уже в курсе, что происходит. Капелька лести творит чудеса.

4) Если все прошло успешно, то есть инопланетяне побеждены и мир спасен, Доктор позовет вас с собой. Поздравляем! Но если вдруг не позовет, вы всегда можете спрятаться в ТАРДИС и полететь с ним “зайцем”. Просто поразительно, как часто он оставляет ее незапертой. 

**Часть третья. Какого Доктора вы хотите найти?**

Разумеется, это дело вкуса, но вам следует знать, что существует несколько вариантов Доктора, и если вы сразу сможете подобрать наиболее подходящий именно вам, вероятность положительного исхода всего предприятия будет максимальна.

_Пункт первый: Самодовольный Доктор_

По правде говоря, самодоволен не один единственный Доктор – фактически, такова большая их часть – но самодовольство – одна из характерных особенностей этой версии Доктора. Выглядит он пожилым, с длинными седыми волосами до плеч. Он также известен, как сварливый, раздражительный и напыщенный. Зато он любит какао. 

Предупреждение: Будьте бдительны, некоторыми была замечена версия Доктора, внешне идентичная этой, но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшаяся кем-то совершенно другим, в седом парике.

_Пункт второй: Бродяга Доктор._

Невысокий брюнет, этот Доктор кажется добрым и безобидным, но на самом деле он – добрый и очень опасный. Но добрый, и это его плюс. Он играет на флейте, так что если вы любите музыку, вам наверно захочется выбрать другого Доктора. 

_Пункт третий: Денди Доктор._

Высокий и седоволосый, этот Доктор носит бархат, плащ с пелериной и любит водить яркий желтый спортивный автомобиль. Разумеется, не заметить его крайне сложно. А чтобы Доктор заметил вас, попробуйте носить мини-юбку, работать на ЮНИТ и уметь подавать пробирки.

_Пункт четвертый: Богемный Доктор._

Этого Доктора легко узнать, у него каштановые кудри, большие зубы, и очень длинный шарф. Отличный выбор, если вам нравится жевательный мармелад, и не нравится знать, куда вы направляетесь. Богемный Доктор особенно рекомендован тем, кто живет в Абердине, так как он, скорее всего, оставит вас в итоге именно там. 

_Пункт пятый: Доктор – любитель крикета._

Еще один Доктор, которого легко распознать. Он выглядит молодо и одет, как эдвардианский крикетист с сельдереем на отвороте пальто. На первый взгляд кажется, что этот Доктор готов взять с собой любого, кто забредет в ТАРДИС, так что напроситесь к нему сами. Если это не сработает, вы можете попытаться убить его камнем. И в два счета окажетесь в ТАРДИС. 

_Пункт шестой: Доктор с дурным вкусом._

У этого Доктора кудри, помпезный стиль и невообразимо уродливое пальто. Если у вас цветовая слепота, или желание, чтобы она развилась, этот Доктор – для вас. Судя по отзывам, справиться с ним поначалу довольно сложно, но он поддается обучению. Особенно хорошо он реагирует на угрозы морковным соком и обещания шоколадного кекса. 

_Пункт седьмой: Доктор с вопросительными знаками._

Этот Доктор невысок и говорит с шотландским акцентом. Его очень легко обнаружить: просто ищите вопросительные знаки. Нет, правда. Вопросительные знаки. Эти слова обретут смысл, если вы когда-нибудь его увидите. Он дружелюбен, но чрезвычайно опасен. Когда вы решите, что уговорили его взять вас с собой путешествовать, окажется, что он планировал это с самого начала.

_Пункт восьмой: Амнезийный Доктор._

Этот Доктор страдает регулярной потерей памяти и поэтому пристроиться к нему легче всего: просто скажите, что вы были его компаньоном много лет. Прекрасный выбор, если вы сможете найти его, но учтите, если он говорит, что находится в Сан-Франциско, скорее всего, на самом деле он в Ванкувере. Он одинаково сильно любит, как целоваться, так и хорошую обувь.

_Пункт девятый: Доктор – капитан подлодки._

Высокий, коротко стриженный, в кожаной куртке, этот Доктор – хороший выбор, если вы – юная блондинка. Однако, если вы - не юная блондинка, вы можете попасть в ТАРДИС, если юные блондинки находят вас привлекательным. Предупреждение: этот Доктор не рекомендован тем, у кого есть страх быть покинутым или аллергия на пыль Далеков. 

_Пункт десятый: Болтливый Доктор._

Этот Доктор носит костюм с кроссовками, и он виртуозно болтлив. Серьезно, он говорит действительно _много_. И если поначалу вам придется лишь слушать и кивать в те редкие моменты, когда он останавливается, чтобы сделать вдох, то, в конце концов, вы научитесь успевать вставлять слова возражения, или даже говорить наравне с ним, или целовать его, чтобы заткнуть. Примите к сведению, что люди с отвращением относящиеся к идее быть оставленными в параллельных вселенных, должны избегать путешествий с этим Доктором. 

_Пункт одиннадцатый: Доктор с бабочкой._

Еще один молодо выглядящий Доктор. У этой версии темные волосы, твидовый пиджак и бабочка. По свидетельствам редких очевидцев, также может носить феску, но неясно существует ли вариант в феске на самом деле, так как проверить достоверность этих свидетельств не представляется возможным. Также неясно, будете ли вы существовать после встречи с этим Доктором, или даже родились ли вы вообще. Но если вы любите тайми-вайми временные парадоксы и Римскую империю, этот Доктор – отличный выбор. Берегитесь трещин. 

_Другие Доктора._

Несмотря на то, что по слухам они существуют, чем-то более достоверным слухи не подкреплены. Впрочем, если вы хотите быть в числе первых, чтобы сфотографировать совершенно нового Доктора, ваш лучший шанс – много слоняться по Уэльсу. Понятия не имеем почему, но дело обстоит именно так.


End file.
